Vegeta and Kakarrot
is the three hundred sixteenth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the five hundred tenth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Summary As Vegeta watches Goku charged up at Super Saiyan 3, ready to combat the dangerous Boo on the Sacred World of the Kai, he says this battle will determine the universe's fate, and this battle being the most valuable fight yet. On another planet, Kibito Kai, Old Kai, and Dende also watch through a Crystal Ball, all gulping in fear, hoping for the best. As Goku stares down his smirking opponent with intimidation, he begins his attack, as Boo jumps into the air at full speed, forcing Goku to fire a quick Kamehameha blast at his opponent, disintegrating all of Boo's lower half. Goku leaps after his opponent, knowing soon he will just regenerate. As Boo regenerates back to normal, with no visible damage or fatigue, Goku with lightning speed double back hands Boo across the head, making him fly into the air. Boo morphs his body into a similar shape of a parachute, and morphs back so he will not hit the ground with too large an impact. Goku charges towards his opponent once again, however, Boo counters this by stretching his foot to attack Goku from underground, knocking the Saiyan back many feet. While Goku recovers from this surprise attack, Boo launches a Ki Blast at Goku, which Goku narrowly avoids by using Instant Transmission. Goku teleports behind the giggling Boo, and kicks him directly on the head, making Boo soar into the opposite direction. However, Boo manages to counter Goku's next planned attack by elbowing Goku in the nose. Goku and Boo then continue to attack each other with a flurry of powerful punches, each blocking and attacking almost evenly. As the wing brushes past Vegeta's face, Vegeta begins to start a small speech. Vegeta starts by congratulating Kakarot on his amazing power, which Vegeta now admits is far more than his, stating Goku is the only one with the capabilities to combat Boo. Vegeta explains his reasoning for why he could not beat Goku in their previous battles. He explains that it is due to Goku having a pure-hearted reason for his fighting; to protect the innocent from harms way. Vegeta explains that he now has these intentions too, but still falls behind due to still wanting his kill his opponents, while Goku fought to make himself stronger, and to keep testing himself. Vegeta finally understands how it feels to "love" someone else, and thanks Goku for his kind-hearted nature rubbing off on him, although he still feels embarrassment saying this. Vegeta wishes Goku good luck, and that he is the best warrior there is. During Vegeta's speech, Goku and Boo continue to fight in furious combat, as both Boo and Goku end up biting each other, and Goku manages to dodge one of Boo's Transfiguration Beams just barely. Boo then prepares an enormous Kamehameha, bigger in width and size than Boo and Goku. Goku manages to block this attack with minor injuries, and also fires his True Kamehameha, disintegrating Boo again. Goku insults Boo for copying the Kamehameha technique, stating it as his move. As Boo regenerates once again, Goku takes a deep breath and prepares to battle again. Goku however, now starts to feel frustration, angry over Boo's never decreasing ki, and his ability to regenerate every attack Goku throws at him. Vegeta finally steps from the sidelines and joins Goku, offering his assistance. Vegeta suggests that if Goku goes full power now, he will be able to disintegrate and destroy Boo once and for all in one blast. Goku however informs Vegeta that his ki will need a full minute to charge in order to reach max power. As Boo taunts Goku by performing a strange dance, which angers Goku further, Vegeta offers to distract Boo for that one minute while Goku charges, not wanting Goku to hold back anymore, as he's been used to that already. Goku looks at Vegeta in confusion over Vegeta's offer, wondering what to do. Gallery SSJ3 Goku vs Pure Boo.jpg|Goku bites Kid Buu Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters